Zap
by Optimistic4ever
Summary: Sammy and Casey are being awkward around each other. But never fear, Marissa is here! And she's got a plan to get them together.


**Happy early Valentine's Day to all my fellow Cammiacs and Sammiacs! Love y'all so I wrote a story for you!**

**Um, special thanks to NewYorkDevil for pulling me out of my writing slump long enough for me to write the first half. Inspired by her rant about playing Truth or Dare with the 8 year olds. Don't know if you'll even see this story Jenny, but thanks anyways :)**

**Cammygrl, hope it has enough Cammy for you.**

**Anyways, finally, if anyone likes Twilight, please do go look at Storylover3's stories. She's my bestie and likes Sammy Keyes too, so go comment on her stories and tell her to write a SK fanfic sometime soon! We gotta convince her!**

**Apologies to those who want a bunch of Cammy. There is some, but it's more based on Marissa. So yeah...**

**Without further ado, I bring to you... Zap!**

_**Zap**_

"You guys!" I hissed at Holly and Dot, who were sitting at the tables on the cafeteria. I dropped my tray of food carelessly on the table and slid onto the bench. "I have a plan."

"Yeah? For what?" Holly asked, scribbling away in a notebook. Dot yawned and pulled out her phone, which was buzzing obnoxiously. From the look on the face when she read her text message, I could guess it was that guy she had met at the movies the other day.

"I," I paused for dramatic effect, "have a plan to get Sammy and Casey together." Dot and Holly looked up. I pointed to the cafeteria line, where Sammy and Casey were chatting. They both had shy smiles and kept annoyingly distant. No physical contact, nothing. It was sickening.

Holly seemed to sense what I was thinking. "Wouldn't it be better to just let things happen on their own?" she asked reasonably. I shook my head.

"They're going to end up together anyways. We're just going to give their relationship a little push," I shoved Dot gently, because for some reason it feels like you're supposed to push people when you say the word push. " Anyways, Valentine's Day is almost here!" I explained, trying to be patient. It was hard, because I was so excited, I was wriggling in my seat.

"She's right. We need to make sure one of our friends has a date for Valentine's Day. I vote we help those two out a bit." Dot nodded.

"So, the plan?" Holly asked, leaning in to listen.

"Here's what we'll do…"

_~Zip~_

When school ended, Billy, Sammy, Casey, Holly, Dot and I met in the back of the school.

"So, the mall?" Casey asked. Going to the mall after school on Fridays was a ritual, but someone or the other would always ask anyways. Usually it was pointless, but this time, I was glad.

"Actually," I said, winking at Holly and Dot, "Why don't we all go to my house?" And since Billy loves my house, and Casey sided with Sammy, who also loves my house, that's exactly what we did.

_~Zap~_

"I'm bored," Holly stated quite plainly about five minutes after we all reached my house. The six of us were in my room, sitting in a weird shape that slightly resembled an eggplant. Or maybe a gumdrop. Or possibly a pitchfork. It was hard to tell.

Anyways, I was flipping through a magazine catalog, trying to find some cute dress to wear to the Grad Dance. Dot was sprawled on my bed, texting the guy from earlier today, and Holly was peeking over her shoulders. Sammy and Casey were sitting awkwardly next to each other, staring at the ground. And Billy, who was next to me… he was applying nail polish to his toes.

"Marissa!" he yanked at my sleeve. I looked up from the magazine and gave him a questioning look. "Do you like my toes?" he asked.

I looked down at the mess. He had used up three bottles of exotic colors and he was only done with his left foot. Not a lot of nail polish had actually made it to his feet. A lot of it was spilled on my carpet. I groaned.

"Billy, it might have been a good idea to spread some newspapers, don't you think?" I asked him, as sweetly as I could. He looked at me innocently.

"No, not at all. I think your carpet looks much better now." He added a final splash of blue sparkly liquid to the ground before contently screwing up the bottle. I rolled my eyes and looked at Holly, who was clearing her throat loudly.

"I'm bored," she repeated. "Let's do something." She looked at me pointedly and mouthed, _Operation Cammy, begin!_

I nodded slightly as Sammy asked, "Any ideas?"

"Let's play zap!" Dot piped up. I nodded in agreement.

"Zap? What's that?" Casey whispered to Sammy. I could hear though, because I have supersonic hearing when it comes to those two.

"It's a game where you zap people." I explained. Casey raised his eyebrows.

"Care to elaborate?"

"The rules are simple," I began. "Let me give you an example. Let's say I decided to zap Dot. That means I write the name of an opposite-gendered person on her palm, and a time on the back of her hand. For example, I write 'Luke' on her palm and 'after dinner' on the back. She cannot read the name until that time I assigned her."

"Or what?" Billy challenged.

"She has to kiss that person."

"Oh."

I nodded. "So, everyone ready?" Sammy started to protest but Billy cut in.

"Come on Sammy Keyesta! It'll be fun! Please?"

Sammy sighed but agreed. I grabbed a green sharpie off the top of my dresser. "I'll start. I choose… Casey!" I walked over to him and scribbled _Sammy Keyes _on his right palm, and wrote _5:30 PM _on the back. Then I thrust the sharpie into his hand and closed it over. "Your turn!"

Casey chose Holly, and Holly chose Dot. Then Dot chose Sammy. Sammy squirmed uncomfortably as Dot wrote a name. I could tell she was already itching to know what was on her palm, but she didn't want to risk looking. Instead she glanced at the time on her hand, and her eyes widened.

"Tomorrow morning?" she squeaked. "Seriously Dot?"

Dot shrugged. "Sorry Sammy. That's how the game goes." Sammy stuck her tongue out at Dot and chose Billy, who was really one of her only options. I saw the two exchanging looks, but didn't think too much of it. Billy and Sammy did that a lot. It was really nothing special. Finally, Billy chose me, completing the circle. I was extremely nervous, because it was Billy we were dealing with here. Who knows what goes on in that kid's head? He could have paired me up with Caesar, for all I knew.

When we finished zapping each other, we decided to watch a movie. The majority wanted to watch The Hunger Games, but somehow, Billy got his way and we wound up watching _Three Amigos. _

I watched with mild interest, but continuously looked Sammy out of the corner of my eyes. Dot, who was sitting next to me, whispered, "Do you think it'll work? What if she doesn't look?"

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon. It's Sammy we're talking about here. She's as curious as a cat."

Holly, who was on the other side of me, made a face. "You make it sound like she's going to die. After all, curiosity killed the cat."

I shuddered. "When you put it that way, it sounds horrifying. Let's not think about that."

Dot nudged me and I turned to see Sammy looking at us with raised eyebrows. I waved sheepishly at her and turned back to the movie, still watching her out of the corner of my eye. Sammy stared at me for a few seconds, then looked back at the T.V.

I was starting to get impatient, and that never goes well. I began squirming in my seat, and Holly rolled her eyes at me.

"Patience Marissa. Patience. She'll go soon enough."

And she did. At a particularly calm part of the movie, Sammy sighed.

"I'm gonna go get popcorn, kay?" she asked. The guys just shrugged and muttered an okay, while Dot, Holly, and I exchanged looks. I grinned slyly, and after Sammy left, I whispered,

"I'm going too. You guys stay here."

I snuck to the kitchen and watched as Sammy got a couple of popcorn bags out of my cupboard and stuck them in the microwave. She pressed a bunch of buttons, then pulled up a stool and waited. For a while, she just tugged at the sleeve of her shirt, then slowly, she lifted up her palm to her face.

"AHA!" I shrieked, jumping out at her. Sammy fell off the stool, startled. "You saw! You saw! OMG SAMMY!"

Sammy stared at me, acting innocent. "No, I didn't."

"Don't look at me all innocent, you totally did!"

"Did not!"

"I was watching you! So ha!"

"Is something wrong?" asked a deep masculine voice at my side. I twisted to see Casey looking pointedly at both of us. Sammy was turning a deep shade of red.

"No," she answered at the same time I said, "YES!"

Casey raised his eyebrows. I dragged Sammy over to him. "Explain our crisis to him."

"_Our_ crisis?"

"Fine. My crisis. Which you happen to be the causer of."

"_Crisis_?"

"Sammy!"

Sammy groaned. I tapped my foot, annoyedly (is that even a word?). Casey stood watching the two of us and trying to suppress a smile. Finally, Sammy stepped up to Casey. She turned to me for a second and stuck her tongue out me in the most childish way possible, then stood on her toes and kissed Casey.

She stayed that way for about five seconds, then started to pull away, but Casey pulled her back. I stood there awkwardly doing my little dance for about a minute before sliding quietly out of the kitchen. Holly and Dot were waiting for me when I returned, and Billy was glued to the screen.

"What happened?" Dot asked the second I came back.

"It worked," I smiled. The two of them fist-pumped and did a little happy dance. Holly and I settled down after a while, but Dot kept on grinning.

"Tell her," Holly whispered to Dot.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"He asked me out." Dot said with a huge smile. "Chris, the guy we met at the movies? And his best friend asked Holly out." She handed me her phone and let me read the text. "We're going to the movies. On Valentine's Day."

"Oh. Em. Gee!" I squealed, so loudly that Billy looked over and shushed me.

"We're at the good part!" he explained, looking adorably annoyed.

"Apologies, kind sir," I grinned at him. He shrugged, flipped his hair, and turned back to the movie.

"Dot and I both saw what was on our hands. Ironically, they asked us to the movies at the same time." Holly explained. I nodded, happy for them, but sad at the same time. Now all three of them- Sammy, Holly, and Dot- had dates for Valentine's Day. I was a lone single.

As if he could read my thoughts, Billy looked up. "Why don't you look at your palm Marissa?"

I shook my head. "Because if I remember correctly, you got to zap me, which means the guy is probably gonna be some freakster cat," I told him.

"He's not. You'll love him. I promise. He really likes you and all," Billy countered. I shook my head.

"Still no."

"It can't hurt, can it?" Billy asked.

"Oh yes it can! It's probably Caesar. It's Caesar isn't it?"

"Just look at it!"

"NO! I refuse!"

Billy muttered something under his breath that sounded like a prayer, then lunged at me, toppling me over onto my back. He grabbed my wrist and tried to shove my hand at my face. I tried worming my hand away, but it didn't work and he held my palm up to my face. I closed my eyes, but he pushed up my eyelids, quite violently, I might add. I couldn't do anything but helplessly stare at the name on my palm. Written in green sharpie with hearts all around it was the name _Billy Pratt_.

Billy looked at me sheepishly. I glanced at him, looked at my palm, and then back up at him again. It was really awkward because I was on the floor and he was sitting on me like I was a horse. Like, straddling me, if you know what I mean. No? Ah whatever.

"I'm really sorry Marissa, but I couldn't help it. I really like you and…" Billy blabbered on unintelligibly, but I tuned him out. I took in his looks- the way his copper hair fell over his eyes in a surprisingly unBieberish way, his goofy grin, adorable little freckles, and his cute nose twitch. I thought about how nice he always was, how he was a huge peacemaker, and his reckless way of getting things done. And I realized that I liked it. A lot.

"Marissa?" Billy asked, looking at me nervously. I didn't answer. I just pulled him down and kissed him.

And he kissed back.

**That be all for now. Tell me if you like it. I have more ideas for stories, they'll be up when I have time to write them out. **

**R&R. Thanks!**

**Love forever,**

** _Optimistic4ever_**


End file.
